


and i'm in love tonight

by trilliastra



Series: you think i'm crazy? wait until you meet my family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, will you just stop thinking? There’s no one home.” He says, grins when Derek nods and goes back to kissing him, using those amazing lips to drive Stiles crazy and –</p><p>“I think you should rethink that statement.”</p><p>Derek jumps, lets go of Stiles quickly before starting to look around for his jacket, the tip of his ears turning pink. Stiles refrains himself from reaching out and petting Derek’s adorable face, and instead proceeds to give his mom a guilty smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm in love tonight

“Oh, god.” Stiles moans, head tipped back as Derek spreads kisses all over his neck. He uses his grip on Derek’s hair to bring him into another wet kiss, throws a leg over his lap. “I have – I have a bed.” He says when Derek moves back to his neck. “We should totally use it.” Derek hums in agreement but doesn’t let go of Stiles, only pulls him closer and starts to unbutton his pants.

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, tries to ignore the way the gear shift is digging uncomfortably under his ass. Even though this is not the first time they kiss, it’s the first time Stiles feels this burning _need_ inside his chest. A need so strong that almost makes him forget about everything around them.

“Come on.” He tries again, pokes at Derek’s chest until he pulls back to give him an annoyed look. Stiles rolls his eyes, gives him a _'are you kidding me'_ look in response. Even though car sex is something Stiles totally wants try in the future, he’d rather not do it while they are parked right in front of his house. “Do you really want to be arrested by my dad for public indecency?” The frightened look on Derek’s face is hilarious. Stiles doesn’t think he actually got over the entire _'hurt him and you'll never see me coming'_ talk.

“Fine.” Derek grunts, turns to open the door. “Hurry up.”

Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice.

–

Derek’s kisses are amazing. It seems like his mouth was made for it and his tongue is just a work of art.

Stiles doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how incredible it feels to have Derek’s mouth against his. It’s the most amazing thing in the world and he can only hope that sex will be just as good, because at this point there’s no going back.

They are having sex today. _Stiles and Derek_ are having sex.

Derek’s dick is going to touch Stiles’.

Hell _fucking_ yeah.

“Upstairs.” Derek groans pushing Stiles against the door.

Upstairs? Stiles frowns confused. He doesn’t know that place. He only knows the hall and that door and Derek’s chest and his hands and his voice and –

“Right here.” He moans, helps Derek get rid of his stupid jacket. “Upstairs is too far. Fuck me right here.”

“Shut up.” Derek says against his neck, hot breath making Stiles shiver. “If your parents find us they are going to kill me.”

“God, will you just stop thinking? There’s no one home.” He says, grins when Derek nods and goes back to kissing him, using those amazing lips to drive Stiles crazy and –

“I think you should rethink that statement.”

Derek jumps, lets go of Stiles quickly before starting to look around for his jacket, the tip of his ears turning pink. Stiles refrains himself from reaching out and petting Derek’s adorable face, and instead proceeds to give his mom a guilty smile. “Hi.” He waves awkwardly.

She arches an eyebrow at him, crosses her arms over her chest and Stiles gulps. Fuck, why his mom though. Why not his dad or even Derek’s sisters? Why did it have to be his _mom_?

“Hello.” She answers distractedly. “I get your boyfriend is staying for dinner, honey?” Stiles shivers, bites at his bottom lip to stop a groan. She only calls him honey when she’s upset or sad.

This is going to be an amazing dinner.

Apparently sensing his distress, Derek reaches out to touch his hand and smiles softly when Stiles looks up. It makes him feel better immediately, especially when Derek doesn’t take the easiest way out, and smiles at Stiles’ mom, saying “If that’s okay with you, madam.”

Claudia nods and with one last look walks into the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry!” Stiles says, throws his arms around Derek’s shoulder and hides his face on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “I had no idea! She wasn’t supposed to be home until seven! I’m so –”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupts, fingers brushing over Stiles’ cheek. “It’s fine. It happens.”

“You don’t have to stay, you know? I can tell her you had something else to do.” Derek smiles fondly, kisses Stiles.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” He promises. Stiles hopes he’s right, because even though his mom is amazing she can also be pretty terrifying sometimes.

– 

Sometimes Stiles’ dad jokes that he had nothing to do with Stiles, that his entire personality and looks comes from his mom. They are both sarcastic, funny, smart and – especially – _mean_. Stiles doesn’t agree, he still sees a lot of himself in his dad, but he has to admit that he and his mom have a lot in common.

He still doesn’t know how Derek fell in love with him, but well – his dad fell in love with his mom, so maybe they are a little bit crazy too.

“So what are your plans for the future, Derek?” Claudia asks, watching Derek like a hawk as she takes a sip of her water.

“Well, I want to major in ancient history. Maybe become a teacher later.” Derek answers, cool as a cucumber. Stiles hates him a little bit for that. “But I’m still not sure. I have a lot to think about.”

“Have you thought about your college options?”

God, she’s really doing it. Stiles groans into his food, taps his foot impatiently on the floor.

“My sister lives in New York so NYU is an option. But I’d like to stay closer.” He smiles at Stiles. “I like Beacon Hills and I have friends here. And a boyfriend.” He adds. Stiles smiles back, reaches out for his hand. “I know he’s going to miss me if I go too far.”

“Like you wouldn’t miss me, too.” Stiles teases and the smile he gets in return is all the confirmation he needs.

“A little bit.” Derek admits and goes back to eating his food.

When Stiles looks up, his mom is watching their interaction with an amused look on her face. “Good.” She says absently. “I’m going to get the dessert.”

“I’ll help!” Stiles says immediately, jumping off his chair and kissing Derek’s cheek quickly before following his mom back to the kitchen. “What are you doing?” He hisses. His mom gives him a pointed look. “Sorry. But mom, was that really necessary?”

“He’s your boyfriend.” She answers simply, hands him the cake and turns back to the fridge. “It _is_ necessary.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, thinks about the best way to make it up for Derek. Maybe they could sneak out after school, park somewhere in the woods – hmn, maybe Stiles could open Derek’s pants and lick him everywhere and then they could –

“Stiles.” Claudia calls, sighing when Stiles gives her an apologetic smile. “Stop with that face or I’m going to tell your grandmother about your boyfriend.”

Oh, no. Not his grandmother. She asks the _worst_ questions. The last time they visited her she caught him staring at some guy’s ass while they were at the mall and started to give him sex tips. _His grandmother gave him sex tips_. Stiles is still trying to forget that entire conversation, he wouldn’t survive a second one. “Yes, mom.”

“Good boy.” She coos, ruffles his hair on her way back to the dining room. “So Derek, what do you think about kids?”

–

“Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Stilinski.” Derek thanks while Stiles helps him with his jacket. “It was delicious.”

“Thank you, darling.” Claudia smiles, watching as Stiles straightens Derek’s jacket for him. “You’re welcome here any time.” She adds. Stiles turns to look at her, wide eyed. “I like him.” She says, answering his silent question. “He makes you happy.” Derek flushes red at the compliment, and then nods fiercely.

“He makes me happy, too.” Derek says, turns to look at Stiles. “Every day.”

 _Sap_ , Stiles wants to say but feels like this is not the moment for jokes, so he only smiles and leans in to press a brief kiss on Derek’s lips. “You too.” He whispers. “All the time.”

He hears someone sniffing, but when he turns to look at his mom she’s already walking back to the kitchen.

“See you tomorrow?” Derek asks, circles his arms around Stiles’ waist, bringing him closer.

“Absolutely.” Stiles nods, lowers his voice until it’s barely a whisper. “Maybe we could sneak out after school?”

Derek smirks. “I’d like that. A lot.”

Stiles throws his arms over Derek’s shoulders, kisses him slowly, almost teasing. “Okay – yeah, tomorrow.”

“I’m still in the house!” Stiles’ mom yells from the kitchen. “And if you’re planning on having sex then don’t forget to use protection!”

“Mom!” Stiles shouts back while Derek hides his laugh on Stiles’ shoulder.

Ugh, his mom is the worst.

The best worst.

She’s amazing.

“I have to go.” Derek says, licks at Stiles’ earlobe. “See you tomorrow.”

“Hmn, 'kay.” He answers, walks Derek to the door. “Bye, love you!” Oh, shit. He freezes, hand still on the door knob.

He wasn’t supposed to say that. Not now at least.

He can see Derek freaking out already, telling him they are moving too fast, that they were talking about sex not love. Fuck he ruined everything, didn’t he?

The house is suspiciously silent and the only thing Stiles can hear is the sound of their breaths. “I didn’t –”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts, smiles happily at him. “I love you, too.”

“Oh, thank god.” They both laugh, Derek leaning in to kiss him again before whispering another promise of tomorrow and walking back to his car.

Stiles watches him drive away, heart still pounding inside his chest. When he can’t see the Camaro anymore he closes the door, turns to find his mom watching him. “My little boy.” She opens her arms and Stiles almost throws himself at her. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, mom.” He says, buries his face on her long brown hair. “That was the most embarrassing dinner ever, but thank you.”

“I’m just doing my job as your mom.” She laughs, kisses the top of his head. “Just wait until I tell your dad about this.”

Stiles laughs too. That’s going to be hilarious.

–

His dad almost cries when she tells him everything. Stiles is not sure if it’s because he’s happy for him or because he missed the chance to mess with Derek again.

His parents are so weird.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
